


Look Up

by Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: “I want everyone out there to see how good I make you feel.” Sam's breath catches slightly. “I want everyone to watch you squirm for me. You want that too?” He strokes the side of Sam's cheek gently. “You want that, baby?”Sam nods, “Yeah.”“Take your clothes off then.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this ](http://zamnwilson.tumblr.com/post/150544032095/yall-are-missing-out-on-one-of-the-best) conversation with @bioloyg about Steve fucking Sam in an all black cap outfit.

Steve doesn't turn around when Sam lands in the open section of the abandoned building, no. Instead he waits for Sam to take a look around and find him. Steve keeps his hands resting on his belt buckle and keeps his gaze trained on the city lights outside of the window.

“Cap?” He hears Sam ask from around a half-destroyed wall. Sam thinks he's here because Steve sound something of interest that they need to take a look at, he has no idea why Steve really asked him here. Even though they've been together for years, Sam still calls Steve ‘Cap’ when they're on a mission. Steve's spent a lot of time deciding what he thinks about it, especially since he says ‘Sam’ more than anything else these days. It's Sam’s way of keeping their personal and professional lives separate. Steve's not able to do that with Sam. He loves him so damn much, loves him with every part of his mind and body from the time he opens his eyes until he shuts them again. He thinks that Sam could call him ‘asshole’ 24 hours a day and he'd still melt inside a little every time Sam says it. That's why Steve forces himself to keep looking out the window instead of running to Sam. He has to play his cards right. He wants Sam to want this as much as he does.

“Cap?” He hears Sam call again, closer this time. Good.

Then finally, Sam’s footsteps get loud in his ears and they stop. “Steve?”

Steve finally answers, says, “Yeah?”

“What is it? What are you looking at?” Sam sounds a little worried, like he's about to hear Steve say _there's aliens out there and we’re very unprepared_. Steve’s still not on great terms with Stark (speaking of being unprepared about aliens) but it's only through his help that Steve and Sam are in New York at all. Steve lets his eyes train on his own reflection in the window. His new suit is similar to his old one, but only all black. He likes the way it makes him look- like he's dangerous instead of a dancing, happy monkey. Steve doesn't feel like much of anything besides a dangerous weapon nowadays, except for when he's with Sam. 

“Come see.” He tells Sam, but still doesn't move from where he's standing. He wants to, lord he does. He wants to turn around and see Sam’s beautiful face and his sweet, brown eyes. He wants to wrap Sam up in his arms and hold him in this nasty, torn up building. But that's for later, that's what he does with most of his days until Sam giggles and laughs and pushes him away. Sam plays off his need for personal space like a joke, but Sam hasn't been the same since everything with the accords happened. Steve understands that feeling. 

Steve and Sam are both adrenaline junkies at their core. So maybe that's why when they were both stuck at home and hiding for all those months, they started doing what they've been doing. 

It started out because of this damn super soldier serum, which basically sums up Steve's life since 1942. Steve knows it takes almost nothing to get him off, but he can keep going and going. This is something Sam takes great delight in, so it became a game. Where's the weirdest place Sam could get Steve off? 

Steve was hesitant at first. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by the government with his pants literally down. But Sam wanted to try, and Sam gets what Sam wants.

So now Steve can say that he's gotten off in restaurants and alleyways, in dressing rooms and once even on the subway. When he started working for Stark again Sam got him off a thousand miles away, sweet talking him into the comms. 

It's Sam's turn now. 

“What am I looking at Steve? It's just the skyline.” Sam says when he's standing in Steve's left looking out the window. 

“Yourself.” Steve says. 

Sam looks over at him obviously puzzled, so he continues. “I want the whole city to see how beautiful you are. To see you how I see you.” Steve looks over to Sam. Sam has a half-smile on his plush lips. The motion of his mouth makes his high cheekbones look even more defined than usual. Sam’s dark eyes are sparkling in the light reflecting from the outside. Steve leans over and traps his mouth in a sweet kiss, then he pulls back so that their noses are touching.

“I want everyone out there to see how good I make you feel.” Sam's breath catches slightly. “I want everyone to watch you squirm for me. You want that too?” He strokes the side of Sam's cheek gently. “You want that, baby?”

Sam nods, “Yeah.” 

“Take your clothes off then.”

Sam does, sliding off his wing pack then unhooking the many straps that hold his uniform on. He strips off the pieces one by one and tosses them in a pile next to him. When he gets to his undershirt, he meets Steve's eyes with a hot gaze, challenging. Steve licks his lips and watches as Sam’s skin gets revealed inch by inch. His mouth is practically watering, fuck. He wants to taste Sam everywhere. 

Steve watches as Sam meets his eyes once more and undoes his belt, then zips down his pants and kicks them aside. Sam hooks his fingers in the waistband of his boxers before Steve says, “Stop.”

Sam freezes. Steve moves over to him and sinks immediately down to his knees in front of him. Sam’s hand goes to Steve’s hair. Steve can hear him breathing roughly, with his dick half-hard already in his underwear. Steve looks up at Sam. God, he’s so strikingly beautiful Steve has to take a moment. “You’re gorgeous.” Steve tells him, sweet and reverent. “I love you.” 

Sam smiles down at him and tugs on his hair a little. “Love you more if you did something while you were down on your knees.” 

Steve grins and takes Sam’s hardening dick out of his pants. “Oh like this?” He teases. 

“Getting warmer.” 

Steve looks up and meets Sam’s eyes as he slides Sam’s dick into his mouth slowly. Sam’s hips give a shallow thrust and he groans, “Right there. Now we’re talking.”

Steve does his best to grin around Sam’s dick and sucks him back more, hollowing out his cheeks to try to get Sam to full hardness. Sam pulls at his hair again and Steve’s eyes flutter shut involuntarily. 

“You always look so good on your knees,” Sam goads and it just makes Steve suck on him harder. He bobs his head up and down Sam’s now fully-hard dick. It’s thick and heavy in his mouth. Steve loves the taste of it, loves the feel of it, just loves everything about Sam’s entire existence. 

Steve swirls his tongue around Sam’s dick and Sam moans low in his throat at the feeling. Steve’s got drool running down his chin, so he takes his hand and wipes it off, not wanting any of it to get on his new uniform. He releases some of the suction he has on Sam’s dick and lets it slowly fall out of his mouth so he can suckle on the tip of it. Sam groans again. 

Breathlessly, Steve says, “Go stand next to the window.” He gives Sam a stroke with his hand. “Put your hands on it.”

Steve watches as Sam does. He’s achingly hard in his own pants and presses the heel of his hand down on himself to relieve some of the pressure. Sam plants his feet on the floor and leans forward so he can place his hands, palms flat, on the window. His ass is sticking out and he gives it a taunting little shake. “Come and get me.” he tells Steve.

Steve smiles and bites the corner of his lip. “I think I will.” Steve shuffles over on his knees until he’s right behind Sam’s ass. He gives it a little smack just to watch it shake. “You got the nicest ass I’ve ever seen Sam.” He leans down and bites a cheek, just because he can’t help himself. “I love it.” 

“Yeah, Yeah.” Sam says, but he sounds like he’s just ran five miles. He wants it just as much as Steve does. 

Steve spreads Sam’s cheeks with his hands and licks a hot stripe up Sam’s ass, pushing a groan out of him. 

“Steve,” Sam moans. 

Steve dives right back in, licking and nipping around Sam’s hole, sucking the skin there, making Sam moan again and again. 

Steve pulls back long enough to say, “Look out there. Everyone can see how good I make you feel. How you’re moaning for it.” Sam just moans again and his hips jolt when Steve’s breath ghosts his hole. Steve licks around it, flicking his tongue inside of Sam. 

He pulls back suddenly, making Sam whine at the loss of Steve’s mouth on him. Steve reaches into the pocket of his pants for the lube he’d brought with him. He pours a generous amount on his fingers before spreading Sam wide open again and sliding one in. Sam gasps at the feeling of Steve stretching him out and pushes back onto Steve’s hand. 

“Lookit you, open up like a dream, Sammy.” 

Sam groans, “More. _More_. I want more.”

“You want the entire city to see you take me?” Steve asks, fucking Sam on his finger.

“Yes. Yeah. Please.” Sam gasps, and because Steve can’t ever say no, he adds another. 

Sam starts fucking himself back onto Steve’s fingers as he crooks them, searching for Sam’s prostate. 

“Fuck, _fuck_.” Sam moans.

Steve groans at the sight. He wants to be inside of Sam so badly he could scream. Instead he says, “Get it, baby,” and keeps moving his fingers inside of Sam.

By the time Sam’s stretched and ready, he’s a shuddering, sweaty mess. His dick is dripping precome onto the floor below. 

“You’re so damn good. Look, you haven’t even moved. Everyone down there saw that.” Steve stands up and undoes his belt. He shoves his pants just down far enough to take his whole dick out. He gives it a stroke from root to tip and his breath catches. “Look down there.” he says. He presses his body up against Sam’s ass. Then he drags his dick up and down Sam’s crack before pressing his body flat against Sam’s. “Look at that lady in the green dress.” Sam looks. There’s a brunette lady in a green dress and high heels walking her dog below them. “If she looked up right now, what would she see?”

“Me,” Sam chokes out. 

“Mhm,” Steve says, sliding his hands all over Sam’s body, his strong thighs, his cut abs, his chest, Steve tweaks his nipple and listens to Sam’s gasp that follows. “She’d see you all splayed out. Oh, and him too, with the blue hat.” Sam whimpers. Steve says, “Do you think they like it?”

“Yeah.”

Steve gives the side of Sam’s neck a soft kiss, “I do too. I mean, who wouldn’t like to see all this?”

Sam smiles with his mouth closed and lets his head fall back onto Steve’s shoulder. Steve reaches down to stroke Sam’s dick a few times. 

“Get in me.” Sam says, “Please.”

Sam gets what Sam wants, so Steve does. 

He slicks up his dick and slides in slowly, letting Sam feel the stretch and the slide of him. Sam lets out a low groan, and Steve sees his fingers curling, looking for something to hold on to. Steve grabs Sam’s hips in his hands and pulls Sam back onto his dick with shallow thrusts. Sam moans and swears.

“You see them? Who's down there now? Anyone looking?”

“Ah- _ah_ I don't know.” Sam gasps. Steve can't even tell if his eyes are open still since his head’s down. He starts to work up a rhythm. If he were naked their skin would be slapping against each other.

“Look up. Look at our reflection.” Steve commands, and Sam does, meeting his eyes the best he can in the window. Steve moves inside him, hard punishing strokes- just how Sam likes it. Sam gasps, in and in and in-

“I want them all to see you. To see how beautiful you are. God I love you.” Then he tilts Sam’s hips in his hands, aiming for his prostate. He's rewarded when Sam cries out. 

“But you know what's the best part?” Steve's getting close, he feels so good, _so good_. “You're _mine_.” He bites down possessively on Sam’s shoulder, then he wraps his hands around Sam’s cock and strokes it in time with his trusts.

Sam’s moaning, little pleading sounds and Steve’s name. It doesn't take long before he's coming, hot streaks that splatter on both the floor and the window since Steve doesn't stop moving inside of him the entire time. He clenches up around Steve like a vice and starts begging, “Gimmie it. In me, in me-”

Steve can't help it, can't deny him a thing. He spills hot and wet inside of Sam, thrusting one, two times before he slumps down onto Sam’s back, using his strength to hold the both of them upright.

They breathe together for a moment. Steve presses a kiss to the middle of Sam’s sweaty back. Then he looks up and out the window again. A young man standing down below wearing a black tee shirt gives him a two-fingered salute.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ tumblr. ](unclesteeb.tumblr.com)


End file.
